helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Starry Night
Info Xavier asked you to the Spiral Spire for some urgent things. Find him now! Objective Have a date with Xavier: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Red Crown Key +1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Xavier titled "Do you feel the same" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I didn't expect my poor conceal can hid from your eyes. Black Shadow is right. I must be honest. The imperfection of this crystal ball represents my selfishness. You take it with pleasure. Can I believe that you feel the same for me? Transcript Story Chat 1 Black Shadow: Xavier, I can't stand you anymore! I want to leave! Xavier: You know that we're two souls sharing one body. Where can you go? Black Shadow: I'm already bored at your side. I can't accept such a fate! Xavier: But what can you do? Again, you have nowhere to go. Black Shadow: When did you become so mean? Could it be because I wanted to give that broken orb to the washboard? What are you doing with it now? Xavier: It still needs to be fixed. Black Shadow: That crystal ball can transform into anything she wants to see. And I believe that washboard will be grateful! Xavier: It still not perfect and it's not the time to give it to her. Black Shadow: Oh? Don't you want to meet her? Xavier: I... Black Shadow: If you want to meet her, just ask her! What's the excuse this time? I'm worried for you! Xavier: There is no excuse. I just want this gift to be unique and perfect so she will always remember it... Black Shadow: So as long as you don't fix it, you won't see that washboard? Xavier: Your tone is different today. What have you done with the real Black Shadow? Black Shadow: Haha, I'm just trying to help you with the washboard! You don't need to thank me, hahahah! Door Bell: Ring... Black Shadow: I didn't expect that to happen so quickly! Hey Xavier, what are you doing? Go and open the door! Don't just stand there and wait! Xavier: ... Black Shadow: Admit it, Xavier. Stop making excuses. You're afraid of being refused, so you keep stalling! Maid: Is Sir Xavier here? Ah, you are. That's good. You said things were very urgent so I came in without knocking. Don't worry, My Lady will arrive soon! Black Shadow: Is that not the washboard? Kid, you still have time to fix your broken ball! Hurry up, hahaha- Xavier: You need to shut up now. (Creates a current of electricity) Maid: (What happened? Electricity suddenly surrounded Mr. Black Shadow and...) Story Chat 2 Magda: (...I don't know why Sir Xavier requested me to visit.) (I hope nothing bad happened.) Sir Xavier! Where are you? Did something happen? Xavier: Thank you for coming. Please have a taste of this. Magda: Huh? Isn't this the latest product of the Bunny Pie Shop? My mother hasn't let me go there for a long time. How come you have it? Do you also like dessert? Xavier: I just thought you would like it. Magda: So... you prepared this for me? Xavier: ... Magda: In that case, I will accept it without hesitation. Sir Xavier, thank you. Oh, it tastes so good! No wonder I wasn't allowed to eat this! Once you have a bite, can anyone stop? Xavier: It's not from the Bunny Pie Shop. Using their recipe as a basis, I altered it without affecting the flavor. You don't have to worry about gaining weight. Magda: ...Really? Magic is amazing! By the way, is Black Shadow sleeping? He usually would have said something by now. Xavier: Well, he is tired at the moment. Magda: ...So the reason you were so anxious to call me was just to share cake? Xavier: ... Magda: Why aren't you saying anything? Maid: (points) My Lady, look! Look! Magda: Oh, this crystal ball is beautiful! (picks it up) It seems not to be the type you would usually use. Xavier: It's actually gift for you. There's something else that will make it even more wonderful. Magda: Really? What do I have to do? Xavier: Try saying the name of the dessert you just ate? Magda: Fraisier? Ah, that's... In the crystal ball, I saw the fraisier I just ate. Maid: It is like what Mr. Black Shadow said. This crystal ball can see into a person's mind. Magda: Then if I want to see the Lionheart Kingdom... The crystal ball glows brightly and barren land appears. Many seeds sprout and quickly grow into a large sea of flowers. Under the sun, the flowers sway, the butterflies fly. It's nice. Magda: Amazing... Maid: You should try thinking of the sky, My Lady! Magda: Can it show me the stars? The crystal ball shakes. It seems to be thinking about what a starry sky is. After a while, above the sea of flowers, the stars appear. Their light shines upon the flowers like a dream. Magda: It's amazing. Sir Xavier, how did you make this? Xavier: It didn't take much but it's good you like it. Maid: My Lady, the starry sky and flowers look lonely. Why don't you put some people in? Magda: Then little crystal ball, let me, Sir Xavier, Black Shadow, and Miss Vivian enjoy this beautiful scenery. The crystal ball floats in the air and emits a soft glow. Under the starry sky, there are figures resembling Magda and Xavier. Magda: Huh? Why is Miss Vivian and Black Shadow not there? Was I not clear enough. I will try again- Xavier: Lady Ellenstein, you don't have to. I still haven't finished fixing the crystal ball yet. It still has a few problems. Magda: But... Black Shadow: Of course it won't! No matter whose name you call, only you and Xavier will appear! I can assure you this is because of the selfish thought of the kid! Why are you looking at me like that, Xavier? Only the curse of your seal gets stronger which prevents me from getting more-&*%$ Xavier: Lady Ellenstein, I'm sorry. Please let me fix this crystal ball... : Ask why : Magda: Why? It's fine as it is. : Xavier: Do you really think it's perfect? : Magda: (He's looking at me with a serious expression. And his question seems to have other meanings...?) : refuse : Magda: Why? It's fine as it is. I like this crystal ball. : Xavier: Do you... really think so? Magda: In the future, if I want to eat a certain dessert and my mother won't let me, I can use this as compensation! Xavier: So it's like that. Magda: I think the world of this crystal ball that only has the two of us isn't bad. After all, you need time to yourself, so am I! Xavier: ...Thank you. Magda: I want to thank you for giving me a cake that won't make me fat. There is such a wonderful world in the crystal ball. Sir Xavier, would you like to try the fraisier you made? It's so delicious! Xavier: Alright. Story Chat 3 Magda: (It turned out it's trick of Black Shadow. I thought something bad had happened.) Maid: Mr. Black Shadow likes to tease Sir Xavier. Magda: But this time it was different. Maid: Having said that, the scene in this crystal ball is beautiful. Magda: Yes and seeing Sir Xavier and I under the stars... I'm happy. Thank you, Sir Xavier. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Transcript Category:Event Quests